pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine Preston Peabody
Josephine Preston Peabody (May 30, 1874 - December 4, 1922) was an American poet and dramatist. Life Peabody was born in New York and educated at the Girls' Latin School, Boston, Massachusetts, and at Radcliffe College. From 1901 to 1903 she was an instructor in English at Wellesley College. In 1906 she married Prof. L.S. Marks from Harvard University. Recognition The Stratford-on-Avon prize went to her in 1909 for her drama The Piper, which was produced in England in 1910; and in America at the New Theatre, New York City, in 1911. Publications Poetry *''The Wayfarers. Boston: Copeland & Day, 1898. *In the Silence. New York: privately published, 1900. *Fortune and Men's Eyes: New poems, with a play. Boston: Small, Maynard, 1900. *The Singing Leaves: A book of songs and spells. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1903. *The Singing Man: A book of songs and shadows. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1911. *Harvest Moon. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1916. *''The Collected Poems of Josephine Preston Peabody (Mrs. Lionel S. Marks). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1927. Plays *''Marlowe: A drama in five acts.Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1901; London & Cambridge, MA: Longmans, 1911. *The Piper: A play in four acts. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1909. *The Wolf of Gubbio: A comedy in three acts. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1913. *The Chameleon: A comedy in three acts. New York: Samuel French, 1917. *The Wings: A drama in one act. New York: Samuel French, 1917; Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street Press, 2004. *Portrait of Mrs. W.: A play in three acts, with an epilogue. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1922. *The Collected Plays of Josephine Preston Peabody (Mrs. Lionel S. Marks). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1927. Short fiction *Old Greek Folk Stories Told Anew. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1897. Non-fiction *''In Memory of Lilian Gertrude Shuman. New York: privately published, 1913. Juvenile *''The Book of the Little Past'' (illustrated by Elizabeth Shippen Green). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1908. Letters and journals *''Diary and Letters'' (edited by Christina H. Baker). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1925. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Josephine Peabody, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 12, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets * List of English-language playwrights References Notes External links ;Poems *Josephine Preston Peabody in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Cradle Song," "The Cedars," "A Song of Solomon" * Josephine Preston Peabody at PoemHunter (11 poems) ;Books * *Josephine Preston Peabody at Amazon.com ;About * January 23, 1916 New York Times: Free Verse Hampers Poets and Is Undemocratic; Josephine Preston Peabody Says That, Nevertheless, the War Is Making Poetry Less Exclusive and the Imagiste Cult Will Be Swept Away * Category:1874 births Category:1922 deaths Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American poets Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:People from New York City Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:American academics